Purgatory
Purgatory ( , Sai no kawara) is an underground gambling and pleasure den owned and operated by the Florist. It is located in northeastern Kamurocho under West Park, and once the land is redeveloped, under the Kamurocho Hills office tower. History Purgatory was opened by the former detective turned private information dealer known only as The Florist of Sai at some point between 1991 and 2005. It is based in an old subway station on a disused line. Purgatory is home to brothels, a casino, and an illegal fighting arena. It is designed to resemble a traditional Japanese pleasure district. Underneath the Florist's office, there is a bank of monitors linked to hidden cameras strategically positioned throughout Kamurocho. He uses these to gather intelligence for his underground information network. Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami In this game, Purgatory is accessed from a street entrance to the old subway station in West Park. Kiryu first meets The Florist here to try and find out about Mizuki. Kiryu is accompanied by Makoto Date, and The Florist comments about how it was Date who got him kicked out of the force for taking bribes for information. The Florist initially says that Kiryu will not be able to afford his services, but Date implores him to cut a deal. The Florist then agrees to give him the information in exchange for winning three fights in the Coliseum. Yakuza 2/Kiwami 2 In Yakuza 2 and Yakuza Kiwami 2 , the Florist leaves Purgatory in the care of Goro Majima after choosing to rejoin the police, and he monitors the city from an office in the Millennium Tower until he eventually chooses to return to Purgatory. While Purgatory is in his care, Majima starts to redevelop West Park into Kamurocho Hills. Yakuza 4 Construction of Kamurocho Hills necessitated the demolition of the old subway station entrance, so now characters must open a manhole cover located in the Shichifuku Street Parking lot to access it. Kiryu and Taiga Saejima are able to open these with brute force, whereas Shun Akiyama and Masayoshi Tanimura must use a special tool. Store There is a General Store run by the Suspicious Man stood near the Kamurocho Hills entrance. Yakuza: Dead Souls The Florist has decided to make Purgatory a refuge for those seeking shelter from zombies. Characters access the district from a manhole cover in Children's Park and must travel through a zombie-infested sewer and disused subway line to reach it. The Florist requests Akiyama to protect the district from a swarm of incoming zombies, and in return gives the characters information as to the cause of the zombie outbreak. Notable Locations *Coliseum *Mansion *Purgatory Casino Trivia *In Yakuza 3, a homeless man reveals to Kiryu where the term "purgatory" comes from. He says that like the biblical myth, it is situated underneath West Park, which was like a heaven for the homeless, and above a group of gambling rooms for the rich that they considered hell. *The large monitors in The Florist's surveillance room in the original Yakuza game are branded "Kabuki," a reference to Kamurocho's real-life equivalent Kabukicho. Gallery Moxa 01.jpg|Mogusa YakuzaKiwami2 2019-05-30 22-52-15-87.jpg|Purgatory in Yakuza Kiwami 2 YakuzaKiwami2 2019-05-13 00-13-09-90.jpg|Purgatory in Yakuza Kiwami 2 Ydeadsoulsasagitype89.jpg|Kazuma Kiryu and Misuzu Asagi at Purgatory in Yakuza: Dead Souls Category:Locations Category:Kamurocho